<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without an Escape by SAValentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166028">Without an Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine'>SAValentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Mild Humiliation, Mild Kink, Other, Smut, mild exhibitionism, very little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphegor has been teasing Chris for weeks in order to incentivize the human to get him out of the attic faster.<br/>Until he proposes a loophole that they still could fuck while he was in there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without an Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{ ties into the ongoing fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/">'The Seal'</a>, specifically referring to the dream-sex sequences in chapters <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53440786">17</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/55095211">32</a> the idea popped into my head and I decided not to use it in the fic, but i still wanted to write it. }</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chris sat cross legged, bent over the book in their hand, flipping through the pages. They glanced at their DDD on the floor next to them. They'd skipped classes today, telling Lucifer that they weren't feeling great and needed to stay home. It was only partially true. Worried about the demon in the attic, they'd stayed up, digging through books taken from the library, looking for a spell that might help free him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about this spell?" They asked, holding up the book to the grated door of the youngest brother's "cell".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belphegor hummed, leaning forward to skim over the page. He shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you stupid?" He scoffed, leaning back. "You don't have the magic for that one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I really wish I knew more about magic..." Chris pouted at him, sitting back down with a huff and flipping to the next page. Belphegor was staring at the human with amusement before they noticed, glancing up at him with a tinge of pink to their cheeks. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled at their dedication. The amount of time they'd spent trying to help him. They shifted in their seat, stretching their legs out in front of themself and he grinned, reaching through the grate of the door and pulling the human forward, laughing at the little squeak of surprise they let out. He pulled their leg into the room as far as it would fit through the door, tugging a little as the latticework bit into their thigh, skirt having risen from the movement to leave them exposed. They winced at the pain, but stared at him in confusion rather than fear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're really eager to fuck me, aren't you?" The mockery was dripping from his words, but he was reaching through the bars, letting his hand travel along their thigh. The sharp intake of breath was telling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-No, I already told you, that's not why I'm--" He traced the line of their underwear, causing them to gasp through their words, squirming under his touch. He couldn't help but grin. "I told you I'd help even before--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pressed a finger against their underwear, tracing the line of their cunt through the fabric. They moaned at the touch, argument dying on their lips. He could feel how wet Chris was through the fabric already, finding their clit and rubbing a circle on the spot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"B-belph--" They choked out, hips arching into the touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See? You're such an eager little slut for me..." He pushed their underwear aside, slipping two fingers inside of them, curling them rub against their walls as another moan left the human's lips. Belphegor hummed, lazily dragging his fingers out of them before pushing them back in, watching as the human tried to move closer, trying to get more of him. "I've tried to figure out how I could fuck you before then, but it just wouldn't work..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slipped a third finger into them, pumping into their cunt slowly, teasing the sensations out of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is as far as your leg fits through, and the other spots in the door aren't really better." He began to pump into them faster, his other hand grabbing their other thigh to hold them in place, watching their expression. He could feel them tightening around his fingers. Could feel them getting closer as he pumped his fingers into them faster, tightening his grip on their thigh to keep them apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I'm gonna..." Chris started, arching their body up, the heat pooling between their thighs, just on the edge of their orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then Belphegor withdrew his fingers all at once, laughing even as Chris whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. They squirmed for a moment, looking down at him from under their lashes, hoping to entice him to continue by pouting. But it only made him laugh harder as he slid his fingers into his mouth to taste them. He let out an appreciative hum. He'd found himself wanting to fuck the human more and more since he'd first fucked their face in the shared dream. And having been so close to fucking them in another one? It had taken so much willpower not to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Willpower and a desire to be out of his fucking cage. If he was going to have them cum for him, it wouldn't be in a shared dream. He wanted to feel himself buried into their cunt in the waking world. Dream fucking them would be fun, but it always eased over some parts of sex. Dumbed them down. And he liked the little hint of pain. He especially liked seeing that turn into pleasure on their face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their hand had moved down to touch themselves, trying to finish themself off, and he reached down and slapped their hand away, watching them pout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. You either figure out how I can fuck you from in here or you get me the fuck out of here, then you can cum." They whimpered at his words, looking frustrated for a moment, staring at the door and its latticework.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd fantasized about it during periods of boredom. But it was designed in such a way that it made things difficult. He could perhaps slip one of their legs through the bar enough to hold them in place, but their thighs were too thick to get close enough. And he had known long before he'd seen the human that he couldn't fit much of his own body through the door's design. If it was just the attic he couldn't leave, he would have already fucked them into the floor by now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There-- there's a way." Shyness. While Chris was often snarky and teasing to him, whenever things veered towards sex with him, they'd get that tone in their voice and it made him want them more. He raised an eyebrow at them and gestured for them to move. They let out a little gasp as they pulled their thigh out of the door, a nice indent left in the skin, but nothing else. They paused to rub the area as Belphegor watched before they turned around, their face burning scarlet at this point, and, after a moment, pressed their ass against the grate, their shins sliding through the lattice work just enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled and reached forward to drag a finger along the wetness of their underwear. He hadn't thought of that. And yet, it was a very simple answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And fuck did he want it. The human glanced back, looking hesitant as he considered it, pushing their underwear back aside, he hummed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This might work." He reached through the grate and pulled down their underwear, leaving it halfway down their thighs as he pulled them against the door. He slipped a finger into their cunt as he pushed down his pants and underwear. They were already so wet. He groaned as he stroked himself, slipping another finger into them and pumping, listening to them moan at his touch. Just the sound was making him hard. And knowing that he was going to be able to slip inside them... He adjusted, pulling his fingers outside of them and slipping his hand through one of the openings in the door to grab them by the hip and pull them flush against the door as he lined himself up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed the head of his cock against their entrance, listening to them whimper and the soft 'please' that escaped their lips. "Not sure if I want you so much because you're here, or..." He stopped speaking for a moment as he pushed his cock into them, groaning at the feel of them tight around him, resting his head against the door. Their needy moan was like music to his ears and he couldn't help but smirk. "Or if it's because you're such a needy slut for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They felt wonderful and he stayed there for a moment, holding them against the door before he slowly pulled out, drawing another needy little whimper from them. He thrust back into them, hard, groaning at the feel. And realizing one issue with this position as his hips slammed against the grate instead of their ass. He knew from his attempts at escaping that if he kept hitting the door as hard as he wanted to, magic would build up to retaliate. And he wouldn't get very far. He growled a little bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not going to be much besides a cock warmer like this." He muttered, fingers digging into their hips, he could still rock into them slowly, savouring the feel of them. Chris whimpered, the need for him to be rougher, to have more of him making them move in time with his slow thrusts, pulling forward as he pulled away and thrusting themself back as he pushed into them. He chuckled. "Unless you keep fucking yourself against me like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned forward, pressing himself against the door and holding still, pushing their hips away before abruptly pulling them back against the grate. They moaned as he did it again, a low keening sound. He barely had to instruct them to keep going, either, their movements getting faster, rougher, more desperate as they rocked themself back against the door, their ass hitting the metal with each thrust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The magic was only meant to affect him, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned, reaching forward to thread his hand into their hair, grabbing them at the base of their neck and tugging roughly each time they pushed themselves back against the door. He could feel them tightening around him. Could hear them panting through a whimpered chant of 'fuck, yes, please' flowing from their mouth. He'd teased them so much before that it didn't take long for them to cum. He held them in place as their cunt pulsed around him, trying to draw an orgasm from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But no, he wanted to savour this for longer. He held them there as their orgasm began to fade, gently rocking into them, keeping himself pressed deep enough into them that they could still feel all of him. Chris squirmed at the feeling of him in their still sensitive cunt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Belph..." They whimpered, shifting enough that he groaned. The human knew exactly what the movement was doing to him. He loosened his grip on them a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep going." He muttered. "You don't get to stop until I cum too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their sharp intake of breath, and the way they tightened around him told him all he needed to know about what they thought about those orders. Slowly they pulled forward before thrusting back into the door jst like before. But now they were far more sensitive, and each movement drew a moan from them. If anyone else had been home, they probably would have heard the human. That thought alone made his cock twitch and he pulled them roughly back against the door, wishing it wasn't there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their D.D.D. began to ring and for a moment it annoyed him. He didn't want anyone interfering. He could already feel himself getting closer each time they moved. But he saw the name on the phone and couldn't help but grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Answer it." Chris hadn't even looked at their phone, too focused on the sensation of Belphegor inside of them. His voice startled him more than the ringing of their D.D.D. They stopped moving to look back at him in shock after also seeing the name on the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But... It's Lucifer. And I don't want to stop--" They were pouting at him. But he just smirked back and before he even spoke they knew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll have to keep yourself from moaning, then." He said, pulling them roughly back against the door. Chris moaned a little, biting down on their lip as the phone continued to ring. "<b><em>Answer it</em></b>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an order and Chris didn't even think before following it, grabbing their D.D.D. and clicking the answer button. Lucifer's voice came through the phone. "Chris? Are you still at home?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Lucifer, Y-" Belphegor pulled Chris' hips back again, harder this time, their ass slamming against the door so hard they worried the other demon had heard it through the phone. They had to bite their lip to keep from screaming out, and knew they had to answer still. "Yea. I am, what did you need?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a moment of silence on the other end as Belphegor's fingers dug into their hips and they knew he wanted them to keep up the pace they'd had before. Chris swallowed hard before rocking back just as Lucifer spoke again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you feeling better?" He asked, his voice was calm, as if he didn't suspect anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that gave Chris a thrill, thrusting back against the door, driving the captive demon's cock deeper into their cunt. It took a moment to answer, though, having to focus on stifling their moan at the sensation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-yea. I've be-een studying." Belphegor's hand on their hips only served to drive Chris to go faster, fucking themself on his cock. And it was getting harder to keep their voice even.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chris?" Lucifer's voice again. There almost sounded like there was some concern in there. And that sent a shot of guilt through them. And a jolt of heat straight to their cunt at how much trouble they'd be in for this. They had to swallow hard, moving to their elbows and resting their head on the floor as they moved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had to answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"S-sorry. You caught me in the middle of something, go ahead." Their voice was weak, but talking slowly made it easier to split focus. They were already getting closer to a second orgasm, especially when they felt Belphegor reach through the grate and underneath them, between their legs to press his fingers against their clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need you to take over tonight's dinner if you can. I'll take your turn tomorrow." They had to hit the mute button as Lucifer spoke, crying out as the other demon rolled their clit between the two fingers. They were so close, already pressing their thighs tight against each other as they rocked back. "If you can't, I can make one of my brother's..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belphegor's hand on their hip dug painfully into their skin. They weren't supposed to mute it. And he hadn't liked that mention of brothers either. Quickly Chris turned mute off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-no, I can do it, that's fah-fine." They couldn't even keep the stutter out of their voice, their breathing ragged as the Avatar of Sloth pressed further into against them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another moment of silence as Chris rocked back, movements sloppy and ragged and desperate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, I will see you tonight." There was definitely doubt in his voice this time, and the wild thrill of not knowing whether they were getting away with this had Chris getting even closer, biting down on their lip hard. Registering what he'd said, Chris spoke quickly into the phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, see you then." And hung up, dropping their D.D.D. and pushing back against Belphegor with renewed desperation as the demon laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just that sound set Chris off, the sensation rolling over them in a wave, unable to keep their pace as they felt their walls clench around him. He groaned and grabbed their hips to keep them moving against him, his own movements rough and erratic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who's my good little slut?" He growled out, pulling their hips back against the door so hard that it rattled with each thrust, not caring that he wasn't giving the human any time to rest. Chris was moaning instead of answering, so he asked again, the question an order once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I am." Chris choked out, practically crying at the feeling of him filling their too sensitive cunt. His fingers dug painfully again, telling them it wasn't a good enough answer. "I'm your little slut."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That he liked, pulling Chris back against the door and holding them there as he thrust into them, slamming his own hips against the door and holding the human in place as he came into them with a moan. Chris could feel his seed spill into them, filling them up and, as he pulled back, they felt it run down their thigh as he held them in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, yes you are." Belphegor laughed, reaching down and pulling their underwear back into place before leaning back. When Chris turned around to face him, he was smirking mockingly. He tilted his head to one side, watching the human as they sat there, make up smeared, face still red, and hair a mess. He definitely wanted more of that sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He yawned, covering his mouth with this hand. "Don't you have to go and get dinner ready?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chris scowled at him, which he could only smile back at the muttered. 'fuck off' as they human hurriedly gathered their things. They stopped just out of sight of the door, holding their books against their chest, not looking at him. He just sat there, waiting, pulling his pants back up and letting the silence stretch for a moment before they spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm still going to help you, you know." Was all they said before practically running down the stairs, not even giving the demon time to respond.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>